1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmitting method, a playback method and a playback device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image signal processing devices which improve luminance levels which can be displayed are disclosed (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-167418).